Forever
by FandomQueen713
Summary: This takes place six years after Tris died. Tobias relived his memories of her. Sorry if it's not a good fanfic, I tried! Rated T, for one tiny minuscule suggestive reference, that was written in the books so...


**Hi! It's FandomQueen713, this time with a Divergent story! Cue oohs and aahs.**

 **This is rated T, for whatever reason and this is entirely Tobias' point of view.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned the characters, Tris would not have died! however, Veronica Roth owns these characters and therefore, Fourtris was broken apart.. *sobs myself to death***

 **_Tobias' POV_**

 _"It should have been me..."_ Tobias thought, on the anniversary of Tris' death day.

Tris had sacrificed everything, been betrayed by everyone including her brother, yet when the time came, she still volunteered to face David instead of having Caleb do it.

It should've been Tobias.

No, it shouldn't have, Tobias chided himself. Tris would never have wanted to be forced to move on without him. For whatever reason, Tris had chosen to stay with a broken person such as himself, rather than the many other kids who weren't broken. Tobias would never want to put her in pain.

He laid down the flowers on Tris' grave, and sent a prayer that she was okay wherever she was. He was never much of a religious person, but Tobias couldn't help but hope Tris was somewhere wonderful. She certainly deserved it.

He thought back to those days in initiation, where he first met the only love of his life. The way she had looked as she jumped from the roofs, not a care in the world except to prove herself. The dedication she had to learning new punches, and the way she strived to beat her opponents was incredible.

Tobias' blue eyes filled with tears as he thought of how he had placed his hand on your stomach during initiation. He couldn't resist being around her, though he had tried. Now, Tobias wished he had done something sooner.

He felt his thin lips pull up into a smile as he thought of how Tris had beat Molly, and how she seemed just like him- desperate to prove herself and losing control. He thought of how one of her fears was losing control, and then remembered how she had feared being intimate with him.

The moment Tris had told him that she was afraid of him... that moment haunted him. Tris was scared to be with him, as if he was an attacker, a kidnapper, someone like Peter.

Tobias' eyes filled up even more with tears, and he tried to stop them from falling. Tobias Eaton does not cry, he faced his parents and he will not cry.

It was no use. Tears trickled out like honey, thick and slow. Tobias brushed them off, and thought of how Tris Prior would have kissed them off.

But Tris would never be able to kiss him again.

Tris would never be able to do anything with him again.

Tobias tried to assure himself.

But Tris' soul lives on; in the ravens that flew in the sky, in every ferris wheel he saw, in each and every gun he saw, every time he looked at the fence that separated Chicago from the rest, basically, anything.

Tobias couldn't help but think that while her soul lived on in everything, his lived in nothing. He had nothing that was like him, no imprint left on the world. And now, not even Tris could remember him.

His tears were streaming down his face quickly now, and it was all he could do to resist sobbing.

Tris Prior would have wanted Tobias to move on, wanted him to learn to love again, and be happy.

But how could he be happy when the most important part of him was gone.

Forever.

Tris never deserved any of this. She was only 17 for gods sake! Tobias thought furiously, uncrouching from her grave. Tris had been thrust into this rebellion when she deserved so much better.

What would it have been like, if they had both lived before the whole Jeanine crisis? Would they have grown old together, and gave a family? Or maybe without the rebellion, they wouldn't have fallen in love? What was worse, Tris dead- or Tris not loving him?

Tobias was know shaking as these thought overwhelmed him. There was no point thinking these things. She was gone.

It had been six years since she had died, and Tobias could never get her out of his mind.

Six- Tris has six fears. Tobias instantly regretted that thought. Had. From now on, Tris would always be had, or did, or was. Beatrice Prior, the girl who seemed so alive, so bright in the darkest moments, her light had dimmed.

Forever.

 **I had no idea how that would end, I sort of just write and this happened. Hopefully you thought it was a good fic, though I understand if you don't- I know my writing is terrible XD. Please leave a review on what you thought, and I love criticism as long as it is constructive. Thanks for reading, and please follow, favorite, review, whatever.**

 **~FandomQueen713**


End file.
